Close to Home
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A storm is brewing over the Aberystwyth coastline. A dead teenager and a horrific discovery bring back memories that Tom tried to bury. Is it a straightforward case? Or is a more sinister hand at work?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Hinterland/Y Gwyll. All copyright belongs to BBC television and S4C. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1

Aberystwyth was freezing. Artic winds blew in from the Irish Sea as the sandy beach acted as a backdrop to the macabre scene unfolding. The crashing of the waves indicated a storm was brewing. There'd be no escape- the onslaught had already started. Matthias stayed back from the scene; taking in the broad landscape he had begun to think of as home. He had hated three years earlier when he had returned now the passion of the waves calmed him. But not now, not when the body of an unidentified male had been found on the beach just meters from his derelict caravan.

"Sir?"

He looked up to see Lloyd walking towards him. The bespectacled detective approached him looking worried. He frowned slightly, wondering if that was just the younger man's default setting. Worry.

"Anything?"

"Young adult male." Lloyd sighed. "Possibly late teens or early twenties."

"Drowning?" He wanted to be sick. Drownings had always broken his heart - but since losing Hannah he couldn't even contemplate them. It was too close. He wished Mared was with him; but with their baby due any day he knew she was safer at home.

"Rhodri doesn't think so."

"How come?" Tom was suddenly more alert. Lloyd took his glasses off before wiping away the drops of rain that had landed on them.

"Body hasn't been in the water long. The bullet hole in the back of his head seems to be antemortem."

"Lloyd. He was shot. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes Sir."

Tom ran a hand along his bearded chin. He liked Lloyd. He thought he was a good bloke and a competent detective but there were times he made him feel like screaming.

"Ok, right. Where's Sian?"

"She's ringing Delyth. Going to ask her to look in the Missing Person Database. See if there are any white males in that age group who have been reported missing."

Tom nodded; steeling himself to look at the body. He knew he would have to deal with Rhodri and Iori at the mortuary, but he hated the place as much as the junior detectives did. He stepped away from Lloyd cursing as a flash bulb went off. He turned back to Lloyd yelling as he pointed at the local newspaper reporters a few hundred yards away.

"DC Elis. Get shot of the vultures! We're trying to do our jobs!" He huffed before turning to the forensic scientist. "Anything?"

"This kid had serious enemies."

"Well, I didn't think they were playing. Bullet in the head? Dumped at sea. Pretty serious I'd say."

Rhodri nodded.

"All I can tell you is this lad. And I stress lad is still in school."

"What?"

"Look, he's wearing a prefect badge and a sixth form tie from the local school. Same as the one Mared's girl goes to." Rhodri stepped back as Tom looked. He immediately recognised the tie. The badly disfigured body had to be a classmate of his stepdaughter. He covered his mouth with one hand, sick at the sight of a young life stubbed out. Nodding he stepped back.

"Delyth Samuel is looking for a possible ID. Let me know when you have the PM result, yeah."

"Aye." The older man nodded. "Bloody kids. Makes you sick; what harm could this lad have done to deserve this? A kid. I dunno." He sighed as Tom left him to pack up the forensics tent and get the body back to his mortuary. Tom looked out over the sea. The waves still crashed as the wind howled. He knew the chances of retaining any evidence from the sand was marginal at best. He couldn't help the heartbreaking fact he would have to face a mother or father, siblings or grandparents- to tell them that their boy wasn't coming home ever again. He closed his eyes as his mobile rang.

"Matthias."

"Tom? Are you alright?" He headed back towards his car, comforted by her voice. It was still a novelty; having someone who loved him.

"Yeah. I'm on my way back to the station. Where's Elin?"

Mared glanced at her oldest child. Smiling she rested her hand on her swollen tummy. "Here, watching Emmerdale with me."

"Good." He unlocked the car as he spoke. "Keep her home tonight. Please. And off that Facebook thing. If you can."

"Why?" Mared frowned. She heard the car door slam. "Tom?"

"It's bad. I can't say much on the phone but I'll be home before midnight. I just don't want her hearing it from the bloody internet. It could be something to do with a lad in year 13 with her. I dunno much else at the moment."

Mared glanced at her daughter, who was engrossed in her soap. "Ok, I'll wait up. Be careful."

"I will." He smiled slightly before ending the call. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Beth ydw enw i?" Delyth whispered as she put the search criteria into the computer. She was tired and angry. Tired because being on Mathias' team and angry because somewhere a family were grieving the son they didn't know was dead yet. She shook her head, knowing there was a chance that the boy hadn't been reported missing. That the dog walker who had found him had been too quick- the boy wasn't even missing.

"Anything?" Sian asked as she walked in. The dark haired woman shook her head again.

"I've run a search in our database, going through the All Wales one and I've requested access to the National Crime Squad database. Going to run a PNC check too. Just in case." Delyth glared at the computer screen. "Someone, somewhere has to have noticed the boy is missing. Parents, Teachers, friends, probation officer. Someone. Anyone."

Sian nodded, sipping her tea.

"I agree. Mathias reckons he 's local. Was wearing a prefect badge from the local school and the Sixth form tie." She shrugged. "Could they help?"

"Yes" Delyth wanted to punch the air. It was a breakthrough. The quiet DS appraised the woman. "One way of finding our boy is to get to the headteacher tomorrow. See which of the lads in years 11-13 didn't turn up for registration. Would narrow it down."

"True." Sian smiled as the computer bleeped. "Or we could just see what that says.

Delyth rolled her eyes before turning back to the computer.

"Missing since 21:36 last night officially. Eighteen years old Zachary Morgans. Six foot two inches with mild acne. Blonde hair. Slim build. Last seen in Fletchers off-licence the day before." Delyth read out. "Walked towards the beach but not found until 7pm today. Why wasn't CID told?"

"Dunno." They looked up to see Lloyd and Mathias walk back into the office. The senior detective frowned.

"Del found this." Sian turned the computer screen so the men could see. Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Same school as Elin. Year above. She's in lower 6."

"Year 12." Delyth corrected. "Dosbarth 12."

"Whatever. The point is; he was missing for under 24 hours. And he's already turned 18. So, unless he was deemed vulnerable we wouldn't be informed." Lee stated as he walked in. "Only he was vulnerable."

"Apart from the fact he's a young lad who's now dead. We need to talk to the parents." Tom snapped. "Lloyd, get onto Rhodri. Tell him we need positive ID by first thing. Then take Delyth and Sian home."

"I am capable of getting myself home, Sir." Sian snapped. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He nodded. "But there's safety in numbers and I've got a bad feeling on this one. If that is Zachary Morgan."

"Ok." Lloyd agreed. Sian regarded her boss coolly. "Look, it'll stop me worrying you'll get yourself shot again."

She rolled her eyes before returning to her work.

Xxxxxx

Mared glanced at the clock, she hated maternity leave. She felt useless just waiting to go into labour. Her due date was over a week away and all she could do was worry about her partner. Tom had a habit of getting into trouble; especially if she wasn't around. She dreaded to think what the team were up to at almost 11pm. She glanced over to where her daughter had sat minutes earlier. The teenager now safely tucked up in bed was another worry. She was so proud of Elin she could burst but the girl needed her own life. To make her own way in the world. She didn't want her to stay in Aberystwyth to please her. There was a big world to be discovered. The phone rang, disturbing her. Grabbing it quickly she expected it to be Tom.

"Hello."

"Mared. Miss me?"

"Who is this?" Her blood ran cold. The deep voice that had haunted her nightmares was back. She knew exactly who was calling her.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? An old colleague."

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. As you know." He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. She bit her lip. "Mared Rhys."

"What do you want?"

"Of course you'd ask that. I had what I wanted sixteen and a half years ago. It didn't take much to convince your mother what a tart you were. Still are."

"Don't call here again." She made to hang up when his voice continued. "I want you Mared. I want you and Tomos to pay."

The line went dead as the front door clicked open and closed. Tom rushed to her side as she shook silently.

"It's ok. What happened? Elin? Baby?"

She shook her head as she fell into his arms.

"It's happening again, Tom." She clung to him for dear life. "It's happening again. He's back." Tom held her tightly, knowing she was right. Prosser was back but this time he was ready.

Xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

History

"Tom." Mared felt his lips on her temple as she sighed. There was something about this gruff, abrupt and gun-ho man that made her feel safe.

"Where's Elin?"

"Bed." Mared sighed. "She was exhausted. Could barely keep her eyes open."

Tom smiled. His partner's daughter was just as stubborn as her mother. He knew she would be devastated when she found out about the death of her school friend. He kissed Mared once more, still slightly amazed at the fact he was allowed to do so. He pulled back as Mared calmed.

"What is it? What's happened."

"Prosser. He's back. He called here. Said he had me sixteen years ago and now he was going to have us pay. Me and you." She spoke calmly. "Why ? Why cause more pain? More heartache?"

"He gets a kick out of it. That's why. He's that vindictive." Tom kept hold of one of her hands as he guided her back to the couch. "He won't touch you, Elin or the baby."

"He's coming after you too."

"Don't worry about me." Tom felt her squeeze his hand.

"I do. I always have." She kissed him lightly as Tom slipped his arms around her. Breaking for air he got to his feet, pulling Mared with him.

"Bed."

"But, Tom. Prosser."

"Yfory." He tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I doubt he is losing sleep over us." He turned, ushering her to their bedroom.

Xxxxx

Delyth sipped her third cup of coffee, her dark rimmed glasses slipping down her nose. Lee looked over at her. The skin haired detective was everything the men on Mathias' team were not. Thin, bald and openly gay the man was the exact opposite to Lloyd and Tom. He was Delyth's best friend and close confidante but he knew there was a very little he could do to stop her working herself into exhaustion.

"Eighteen year old lads go to off-licences. I did."

"I know." She frowned as she looked through the files laid out on the desk.

"And Mathias sent us all home. Remember?"

"Do you want to be somewhere else? Because if you do."

"Look, cariad. We're on this case for two reasons. 1." He counted on his fingers. "They're short staffed. And b."

"Two. Don't switch between numbers and letters."

Lee rolled his eyes.

"Two." He took her hand. "Because Tom isn't stupid. The CID can't be split like we were in Prosser's day. There's not enough drug cases and most of the cases overlap anyway. You working yourself to death isn't going to make a difference to that boy."

"But it might to his family."

"Del."

"I'm ok. This isn't Michael. I know that. This isn't me going off on one because of what happened to him." She huffed. Lee sighed heavily, getting to his feet he picked up his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Carcinogen time." He waved the packet of cigarettes in the air before leaving the office.

Xxxxxxx

Sian stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. She had been annoyed that Tom had insisted she go home with Lloyd and Delyth but now she understood the reason why. He was just trying to keep his team safe. She frowned, trying to piece it all together when the phone rang

"Hello?" She froze as she heard the voice on the other end of the line. "No, you listen to me. You've done all the damage you were ever going to do. To me. To Mared Rhys and anyone else for that matter. Do us all a favour. Rot in Hell." She slammed the phone down before dragging herself out of bed. A sickening feeling told he the murder of a young man was a warning. She didn't know how or why but she knew Prosser was back.

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Respite

Tom stared at the ceiling deep in thought. Mared slept next to him, curled up on her side as he made sure the duvet covered her completely. He didn't care if he was cold. She was the only thing that mattered. And now Prosser had been making phone calls he knew the nightmares would start up again. None of which did anything to help the family of the teenage boy they had sent to the morgue. A shudder went through him; touching his soul as he realised he knew exactly what the boy's parents would go through. Denial, anger, guilt but more than any of that there was the physical pain of having your world destroyed- of literally still being alive while your heart was ripped from this world. He closed his eyes thinking of the day his daughter had died. The little girl with freckles and a cheeky smile would never meet her stepmother, new sibling or step sister. She would never get to go to high school or have the life he had imagined for his girls. A tear escaped his eye as he forced himself not to cry. Mared needed to sleep- the last thing he would do was risk any harm to his partner or their children. He knew that - but he also knew Prosser did.

Xxxxx

Sian swore as she made her way to the kitchen. She was shaking with anger as she filled the kettle. Her small flat felt violated. Too small and no longer safe. She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't shake the feeling Prosser was goading her. Picking up her mobile she headed back into the living room to text Lloyd.

Xxxxxx

Prosser stared at the blue brick wall opposite him. He had to admit being a disgraced copper had its advantages on the inside. For his own safety he was on his own most of the time. Solitary confinement suited him. He wasn't like the other prisoners; he was different, better. He had a plan. Smirking he delighted in the memory of Mared's reaction to hearing his voice, of Sian's anger. He knew he had got under their skin. He knew that Mared would have told Tom about his call and their chat. He knew Sian would be the one to think it through. The blonde had been a liability but he had to admit she was a good police woman. He rolled his eyes - detective. Sadly, neither Mared nor Sian could imagine what was headed their way. But for now he would settle for disrupting a night's sleep.

"Tomos Mathias." He smirked. "You should have known better my boy." He narrowed his eyes staring at the newspaper cutting describing the small CID team. "You should have known better."

Xxxxx

AN IS ANYONE READING THIS? IF SO . PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Prosser

The early morning light woke him as it seeped through the curtains. Lee had always been a light sleeper but he had never really fallen asleep at the office before. A mug slammed on the desk in front of him.

"Morning." Sian chirped happily as the bald headed man looked up.

"Is it?"

"You and Del here all night?"

"Yeah." He yawned, stretching. "I won't lie. I feel like crap."

"Join the club." Mared stated as she walked in. Lee and Sian exchanged glances.

"Er, maternity leave?" Delyth raised an eyebrow.

"Dead teenager in my daughter's class? I wanted to talk to Sian anyway." Mared sipped her bottled water; wishing she could have the caffeine the others enjoyed. Sian pulled a face, wondering if her friend had been subjected to the same unwelcome phone call that she had. Lee and Delyth took the hint before leaving the office.

"Pam? Soared."

Mared sighed. She was terrified, knowing that most people would just assume she was paranoid or hormonal. Knowing that Sian would understand helped. She bit her lip.

"Prosser."

"Phoned you too?" Sian looked up. "He did. Didn't he?"

"Yeah. Elin was already in bed. But." She bit her lip. "How did he get hold of a phone? Mobiles are banned."

"You know how easy it is to get hold of stuff inside." The blonde woman sighed. "And he has contacts."

"I knew an injunction against him wouldn't stop him." Mared sighed. "Tom and Lloyd will be next. If he's contacted us then he's going to taunt them."

"He can't do anything now." Sian paused "Can he?"

"Don't underestimate him." Mared rested a hand on her abdomen. "Prosser is capable of more than we can imagine."

Xxxxzz

Lloyd looked up at the small cottage as Tom killed the engine. The rain battered the small car as Lloyd thought about how the middle aged couple could cope with the news. He wasn't a parent, but he knew the news they were going to deliver was the worst any parent could hear.

"You ok?" Tom turned to the younger man. He knew Lloyd took things to heart; wasn't always able to move on from one case. "You and Delyth ok?"

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled slightly. "We're ok. Dunno what she sees in me. But there you go."

"That's one thing I've learned. Never try to work out what a woman sees in you. Not worth it, just be glad she's able to see something." Tom sighed as Lloyd shrugged.

"How do we do this?" Lloyd spoke. "How do we tell them that their only son is dead? That he was murdered?"

"I'll do it." Tom spoke calmly. He had always hated this part of the job but he knew it had to be done. He glanced up at the side of the house, silently cursing before leaving the car. He knew the Morgans family were about to be devastated beyond belief but there was nothing he could do to ease their pain.

Xxxxx

A/N if you are reading this, please review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N please review

Lies?

Mared shrugged her coat off as she thought about the phone call the night before. Finding out that Sian had been subjected to a similar phone call had done nothing to reassure her. She couldn't help the anger that built up in the pit of her stomach. The man was evil. Purely evil. Once she had been able to convince herself that his behaviour had been due to circumstances, her fault even but now? No. She was a grown woman. She was a police officer and she knew whatever the circumstances were his behaviour was not her fault.

"Penny for them?"

She turned to see Tom walk back into the office. "Mared?"

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"Hope it was nice there."

"Not really." She sighed as he frowned slightly. "Did you and Lloyd talk to the Morgans family?"

"Yeah." Tom leant on his desk. "Lloyd has gone to the school- to talk to the boy's head of year. See if there was anything the parents didn't know about."

"Ok." Mared sighed.

"How's Elin?"

"Ok. Shocked, upset but ok. She went to school with Emma and Jo earlier. God it's awful." Tears filled her eyes as Tom crossed the room to her. He took her hand before tugging her towards him.

"Hey."

"Hormones." She whispered as he chuckled. She let him hold her for a moment before stepping back. "I should go. I only came to talk to Sian."

"Not to see me? Diolch yn fawr."

"He called her too. Prosser. Last night. He warned her."

Tom narrowed his eyes. The older man had once been his saviour- giving him a job when most thought he was too damaged to go on but now he thought the man was a sick, nasty pervert that should rot in prison.

"I see."

"He's in prison and he still gets to haunt us?"

"No. No he doesn't. Not anymore." Tom kissed her forehead, knowing how scared she was but also knowing that DI Mared Rhys wouldn't let anyone know.

Xxxxxx

The school seemed subdued as Elin stood in the playground. The Welsh weather matching her mood. A boy in her year had been found dead. The headteacher had been scant on details in morning assembly but she knew her stepfather was looking for a murderer. Sighing she put her headphones in and tried to concentrate on the music. Rag n Bone man blasted in her ears but the words seemed to resonate more than ever. "Human" she mumbled as she watched some year 9s sneak away for a cigarette and year 7 girls play football. She sighed. Year 12 was not what she expected but she couldn't give up on it. Not now. Shaking her head she returned to the building knowing that things had changed forever and there was nothing she could do about it.

Xxxxxxxx

Lloyd walked through the school remembering his own time there. He had hated every second of school; the teasing, the lack of female attention, the rowdiness of the other boys had all got under his skin. All he had ever wanted to do was read and be left in peace. Part of him wondered if the murder victim had felt the same.

"Lloyd Owen."

He paused as he heard a sharp female voice call his name. He turned

"Mrs Collins."

"I heard you've become a police officer."

"Correct." He straightened up to his full height as he answered her. The religious studies teacher no longer intimidated him. He held her gaze as she frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"I think it's best we talk in your office. The kids don't need to hear this."

He ushered the older woman away wondering how the old battleaxe had taken the news of Zachary Morgans murder. He had been terrified of her as a child but now he just pitied her .

"Was Zachary a good student?"

"He was." She paused as she sat at her desk. "A well liked young man. Never gave us any trouble. A ray of sunshine."

"With all due respect mrs Collins can you drop the media line and tell me know of the boy."

"Studying Welsh, German and history. Wanted to go to Cardiff university but academically not likely to get the grades. Self confidence higher than most boys his age. No real enemies- a teenager jack the lad."

"Any problems with bullies? Girls?"

"Girls I can't answer. Bullies! This school doesn't tolerate them." She spat. Lloyd took his glasses off.

"Not what I recall. And not what the kids are telling me now. This school has major issues and from what I've gathered the teaching staff turn a blind eye. Nothing has changed." Lloyd glared at her. She appeared flustered. "If he had no obvious concerns with being bullied was he the bully?"

"Excuse me! The boy is dead!"

"Yes. Yes he is and I'm trying to find out why." He put his glasses back on wondering how the woman could so blatantly lie to him. It was obvious she had something to hide. He had no idea what but something was eating away at her. She looked down her nose at him.

"Now, look here Owen."

"Detective Constable Owen." He corrected. "A boy is dead. Shot at point blank range and dumped like landfill. One of the kids that came here. His mother is suicidal with grief. His Dad is in shock and as for his little sister? I don't want to think what is going through a ten year olds head."

"I."

"My colleagues and I will be back." Lloyd got to his feet before leaving the office.

Xxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Lies

Prosser lifted his tea cup to his lips. He was satisfied that he had caused his former subordinates to at least be disconcerted. Sian had sounded her usual feisty self, all blonde hair and overconfidence but Mared had been caught unawares. He smirked, knowing he was the last man she had hoped to hear from. He shook his head; knowing the dark haired woman had kept their secret long enough - that even now the cat was out of the bag he still had a hold over her. He walked through the prison dining hall, ignoring the looks from prison wardens and an older crook. He had no time for any of them. There were plans to be set in motion.

Xxxxxx

Lloyd walked back into the station feeling mildly annoyed. His old school teacher had seemed a nasty old bag when he was a young boy, now she was just a sad old woman as far as she was just a sad old woman. He took his glasses off as he reached his desk. Sian looked up as he arrived.

"Beth sy'n bod gyda ti?" Sian looked concerned as Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"Ysgol."

"Eh?"

"Dyna ysgol mor ddrwg â phan oeddwn i yno. Llawn bwlis a celwyddog. A dim ond yr athro." He looked up as Tom walked back into the office.

"Bunking school again?" Tom teased. Sian rolled her eyes. She knew her senior officer was just as worried about Mared as she was. Tom stepped past them towards his desk.

"All I got was the rubbish corporate line. He was a good kid, special student and all that stuff." Lloyd tapped a pencil against the desk. Tom frowned.

"But you thought there was more to it?"

"Ydw "

"Like what?" Sian headed over to the notice board.

"I spoke to two kids in year 11. Jennifer Harris and Chloe Fry. Apparently he was a bit of a big head. Liked chasing girls."

"Average teenage boy." Sian turned to them. "All testosterone and tantrums."

Tom and Lloyd exchanged glances. Sian had never been one to hold back what she thought.

"Maybe." Tom agreed.

"Well, he was involved with Kai Jones and Steven Prosser."

"Gangs? In Aberystwyth? Really? It's not London you know." Lynfa stated as she walked into the office. Lloyd slumped in his chair. He knew he was onto something but he didn't want to argue with the boss. Tom stared at her.

"It's as good a theory as any." Tom stared firmly. "We can't discount it. Steven Prosser? Any relation to Brian Prosser?"

"I'll find out." Sian volunteered. Glad to have something to do she headed out of the office.

Xxxxxx

Mared looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled a brush through her hair. She was disappointed that Prosser had managed to spook her. He had no power over her or Elin, and never would again. It was over. She pulled her red coat on; flicking her hair from her collar.

"This time you don't let him win, Mared Rhys. He's the loser; not you." She turned as she heard the doorbell. This time she wouldn't let him affect her. This time she would be happy. Her, Tom, Elin and the baby. She was determined Prosser wouldn't do any more harm.

Xxxxx

A:N please review

welsh translation - "what's up with you?"

"school."

"eh?"

"that school is full of liars and that's just the teachers."


	8. Chapter 8

Evidence

"So." Tom stood in front of the notice board. "Sian is tracking those lads down. You've been up to the school and I've interviewed his team mates at the rugby club."

"Yeah." Lloyd paused as Lee walked into the room. "it's not getting us anywhere. It's all the same. Nice boy, bit of a shit when it came to girls. Not as clever as he thought he was."

"Elin said the same thing. Cocky little bugger but no harm." Tom replied. The atmosphere in the office tense as each officer became more frustrated at the lack of progress. A boy was dead. A family grieving but wherever the culprit was still walked around free.

"There's no saying that the killer is still in Aber." Lee stated unhelpfully. Tom nodded. "Delyth is going to chase forensics up. Said she's going to ring when the pathologist gives her something to go on."

"He was shot and dumped in the water. Not exactly going to have loads of evidence on him. The sea will have washed a lot away." Lloyd took his glasses off before putting them straight back on.

"He wasn't in the water long enough to disfigure completely. Mostly it's the gunshot that did the damage." Tom paused. He felt sick, the world seemed to spin for a moment before sitting down. He couldn't shake the feeling the he had missed something. He couldn't shake the feeling that Prosser was involved somehow. He glanced at his phone, worried that he hadn't heard from Mared or Elin for hours. He reasoned it was still school hours; so Elin would be in a lesson but Mared was another matter.

"Sir!" He looked up as Anwen walked in the room. The young PC looked worried.

"What is it?" Lloyd and Lee turned to face her.

"You alright chicken?" Lee asked as Anwen nodded.

"Just had a call from control. An ambulance has been sent to your cottage." Tom felt his heart sink. "I've tried ringing DI Rhys but she's not answering her phone." Anwen watched as Lee swore. He liked the dark haired detective. Mared was the only one who seemed to be able to stop their boss going off at the deep end.

"Lloyd, get hold of Sian. Lee, get Delyth back here. I'm going to see what the Hell is going on."

Xxxxxx

Sian walked through the offices of birth, deaths and marriages deep in thought. Her hunch had been right. The dead boy's friend was related to Brian Prosser. The son of his niece the boy seemed to have been as nasty as his great uncle. She stopped as Lloyd appeared in front of her.

"What you doing here? Lloyd?"

"Boss wants everyone back at the station."

"Why?" Sian approached him. "I'm heading back anyway."

"It's happening again. Prosser is pulling the strings."

Sian swore, marching past him as they headed towards the car park.

Xxxxxx

Mared closed the front door, shaken by the arrival of two paramedics. Both men had been fed up at the discovery they had been sent on a hoax call. After chatting to Mared and checking her over they left; relatively happy that the house didn't have a patient waiting for them. She took a deep breath, resting her hand on her swollen abdomen as the door opened again.

"Mared." Tom gasped as she frowned. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Hey."

"Anwen, the ambulance. You weren't answering the phone."

Mared sighed, pressing her hand on his chest. She knew he worried about her. It wasn't something she was used to.

"I'm ok." She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. She took his hand, resting it on her swollen abdomen. "The baby is ok. The ambulance was sent here by someone playing silly buggers." He kissed her forehead. "My phone is dead. It's on charge." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I thought." His voice cracked as he felt her lips on his stubble. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never." She whispered as his lips caught hers.

Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Understanding

"I don't see how sending paramedics here is going to achieve anything." Mared folded her arms across her ever expanding belly. She knew Prosser was playing mind games. It was what he did best.

"Distraction?" Tom picked up the coffee mug that had been resting on the kitchen table. "Sian is looking into a possible link between Zack Morgans and the Prosser family. It seems he has a great nephew who is related to the case."

"Bloody Hell." She shook her head, looking out of the kitchen window. "Is there nothing that man isn't involved with? He's insipid. He's everywhere." The anger that laced her voice surprised him. Before he could answer the mobile phone in his coat pocket began ringing.

"Yeah?" He answered as Mared watched him. "Ok, right we'll charge im. I'll be there as soon as I can. And for Gods sake get a social worker as appropriate adult. Not one of the Prosser family." He ended the call as Mared stepped towards him. He put the phone away as he looked at her.

"That was Lee."

"Ok."

"Prosser junior and his girlfriend turned up at the front desk asking for me." Tom paused. "Said they wanted to confess to their part in the death of Zack Morgan."

Mared frowned. She was as disbelieving as her partner. "Now? After all this time?"

"Apparently the guilt is killing them. Can't handle it." Tom explained. He shrugged. "Perhaps the kid has a conscience?"

"Maybe." Mared agreed as he stepped towards her. "Stranger things have happened." Tom smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't stay here alone." He whispered. Mared nodded as his lips left her skin.

Xxxxxx

"Confessed?" Delyth smiled slightly. "Just like that?"

"Apparently." Sian sat at her desk. "Lloyd is ringing social services now. The girl, Sioned is only fifteen so she gets an appropriate adult in the interview. Prosser the second is nineteen now. He's ringing his Mammy." She rolled her eyes. "Beginning to think the Prossers are haunting us."

Delyth nodded. It seemed too easy; too convenient. She hoped she was wrong but she had a funny feeling she wasn't.

Xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Confessions?

Tom walked into the police station with Mared at his side. She had decided that being at home just made her more vulnerable so she'd accompanied Tom. He glared towards Rhys on the front desk as Lloyd approached them.

"I dunno if this is right but they decided that they couldn't live with the guilt." Lloyd stated. "They're in separate interview rooms. Diane Jones from the Social Services is with Sioned."

"Ok." Tom nodded. "You and Delyth interview him. Sian and I will take Sioned."

"No." Mared interrupted. "Let Lloyd and Sian take him. Me and you take Sioned. She'll talk to me."

Tom frowned. "Maternity Leave? Ring any bells."

Mared rolled her eyes. She knew he worried about her. "She will talk to me. I know her mother. Well used to. Kelly died five years ago. Cervical cancer. Awful really. Sioned was only ten. It's crazy when you think about it. Kelly only missed one smear test."

"Ok." Tom ran a hand over his face. "Have Lee and Del go through forensics. Cmon." He ushered Mared towards the soft interview room. Lloyd nodded; watching the couple walk away wondering what they would do if Mared ever stopped working with Tom: he had no idea how they would cope.

Xxxxx

Delyth parked the car outside the mortuary; knowing Iowerth was expecting her. She loved science but hated the grey and depressing building where Rhodri, Iorwerth and their team worked. She reluctantly got out of the car as she steeled herself for the antiseptic smell snd Clinical equipment that would meet her when she walked into the offices.

Xxxxxxxxx

"For the benefit of the tape." Tom spoke calmly as the young girl opposite him stared at the coffee ring on the table in front of her. "Those present are DI Mared Rhys, Social Worker and appropriate adult Diane Jones, interviewee Sioned Louise Smith and myself DCI Tomis Mathias. Sioned, do you want to do this in English or Welsh?"

"English please."

"Ok." Tom paused. "Do you understand why you are here?"

"Yeah. Because Zack died. Because of what happened."

"Ok." Tom nodded. He could see the child in front of him was terrified. Mared smiled at her. "What do you know about what happened?"

"I've known Zack for years." Sioned paused. "He was in the football team with my brother Mike."

"Right. Ok." Mared watched as the young girl wiped her eyes.

"He was a bully. Kept on and on. Taking that mock out of Steven and me. Telling everyone what his uncle had done. I mean you can't choose family, can you? It's not Steve's fault."

"No." Mared nodded. "It isn't."

"Sioned." Tom kept his voice calm, careful of the fact the girl was just a child. He hated to think that she was a similar age to Elin, close to the age Hannah and Sara would be. "What happened the night that Zack died?"

"We were at youth club." Sioned sniffed. "Zack was flirting with Lucy Jones. One of the girls in the upper 6. She knocked him back."

"So?"

"He tried it on with me. I told him no. I told him I'm not interested."

Mared felt her blood boil. Sioned sniffed.

"It's ok. You aren't in trouble. You just need to take your time and tell the truth." Tom watched as she nodded.

"God, I wish Mam was here."

Mared glanced at Tom. He smiled kindly. "Did you tell Steven?"

"No. He saw what was going on. Told him to go. To leave me alone. He stepped between us. Pushed him away. They started fighting, shouting so I pulled Steven away. I told him we should go up the cliffs. Watch the waves together. Only e followed us." Sioned burst into tears. Mared stepped around the table, hugging the young girl as she sobbed.

"Go on."

"Steven was calming down. He was."

"Ok."

"But. But. Zack kept goading him. Reckonings e could get in my knickers before him. That I wanted a proper man not a school boy." Sioned sobbed. "They started scrapping. Then there was a bang. Zack went over the cliff. But the tide was in. Zack was a good swimmer. We looked; thought he'd be ok. That he was pratting about."

"Who had the gun?"

"I."

"Sioned?" Tom spoke firmly. "Who brought the gun?"

"Zack." Sioned wiped her eyes. "He had it. It was Zack's."

Xxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Possession

Mared let the young girl cry on her shoulder as the Social Worker looked on. Tom decided Denise Jones was neither use nor ornament as he watched Mared calm the teenager.

"You said the gun belonged to Zack." Mared prompted.

Sioned nodded. "Yeah. I had never saw it before. We didn't have it. Zack had to have brought it."

"We can check." Tom paused. He sighed heavily. "Interview suspended. Sioned, you told the truth. I believe you. Don't worry; that gun will help you and your friend- once we get the evidence we need. We'll leave you with Denise for a bit. Finish this later; yeah?"

Sioned sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Is Steven ok? Can I see him?" She looked up at him; her eyes rimmed with black mascara smudged with tears.

"He's ok. My colleagues are talking to him. Try not to worry." Mared smiled kindly before following Tom out of the room. She closed the door as Tom turned to her.

"Prosser has a handgun. Or he did before he went inside." She held his gaze. "I saw it; when." Her hand rested on her baby bump as she spoke. Tom nodded once.

"Yeah. No licence for it," He stepped towards her. "If those two boys were arguing over a girl, get into a scrap and the gun goes off. It's possible that's how he ended up in the water."

"How the Hell did he end up with the gun?"

"Trying to look big against the other boy? Impress the girl?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You should go home."

"And wait for Prosser to do something. No. I'm staying here."

"You're 35 weeks pregnant."

"I know." Mared smiled slightly. "And I am fine. I'm fat and waddle like a duck but I'm fine." She touched his chest as he watched her.

"You don't waddle." He smiled at her. "Much."

Xxxxxx

"If this is the case." Lloyd looked at the young man sat opposite him. "Why didn't you come forward sooner?"

The youth in front of him sighed heavily. It was clear he hadn't been sleeping.

"I was scared. I know I should have done. I'm sorry."

Sian raised an eyebrow. The blonde woman was considering the words of the younger man carefully. She knew they would compare Steven and Sioned's statements once both interviews were completed. She was determined not to hold the fact he was related to Brian Prosser against him; but it was proving difficult.

"Where did the gun come from?"

"It weren't mine!"

"Ok." Lloyd nodded. "We believe that. Did you get it from someone? Your uncle maybe?"

"I didn't have a gun. It was Zack! He had it with him. Said he'd taken it from a house in Aber. That he was gonna put it to good use."

"Did he say what?" Sian looked as the younger man shook his head.

"Na." He sighed. "Mind you, I thought he might have shot me and Sioned. He kept going on and on. How my uncle was scum and it was genetic. That I'd be the same as him. Well, I'm not. I couldn't lie like Brian. Hurt people like that." The young man sniffed. "I'm not."

"Ok." Sian leaned forward. "Ok, do you know I believe you. You can't help who you are related to. I get that you aren't like him. But why didn't you tell us this earlier? How did he have the gun? Your uncle's handgun?"

"I wasn't sure at first. He was always being dramatic. It was only when the police said his body had been found that I realised he wasn't being a manipulative prick. Not this time." Steven wiped his eyes. "I didn't know it was Brian's gun. Not until my Mam told me his house had been robbed. Then I freaked out. Sioned said we have to be honest. That we should come to talk to Elin's mam."

"Ok." Sian paused as the interview door opened. "For the tape, DS Delyth Samuel has arrived." Delyth handed her a piece of A5 paper before leavening. "And she's gone again." Sian read the note. "Ok, well we won't be charging you with murder or manslaughter."

The younger man sighed in relief as she handed Lloyd the note. Lloyd frowned.

"We could go with waiting police time so don't look too happy just yet. Interview suspended." She got up and left the room as Lloyd turned the tape recorder off.

"Don't worry. You did the right thing."

Steven rested his head on his folded arms on the table before bursting into tears. Lloyd tapped his arm in comfort before following Sian.

Xxxxxzxxx

The cell was silent as Prosser lay on his bunk facing the ceiling. He had been given time to think. The fracas he had instigated earlier giving him a 24 hour stint in solitary. He needed the space to think - little did the prison officers know they had played directly into his hands. He waited until he was sure the guards were not going to disturb him before extracting the ancient mobile phone from his sock. Pressing speed dial he waited for it to connect.

"Time to up the stakes." He ended the call before the recipient could answer. It was time he established who was in charge. Tomos Mathias would pay.

Xxx

A:N please review


	12. Chapter 12

Upping the stakes

The CID office was silent as Mared made her way to her desk. It was the one place she felt safe. Prosser had invaded her life in so mNy ways but she knew the one place that was safe was her spot in the CID. Prosser couldn't touch her there. She ran her hand through her dark hair as she felt the baby move.

"It's ok." She whispered. "Cmon." She whispered as she thought about the case she had found herself working on. She knew Maternity leave was not supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be settled at home, preparing for her baby's arrival. She sighed heavily. Sian smiled as she walked into the room.

"Hi. Beth?"

"I'm ok." Mared sighed. "Baby is kicking lumps out of my insides."

"Dunno how you can do it. Mind you, I've have the maternal instinct of a piranha fish." Sian sipped her coffee. "You're ok though?"

"Yeah."

"Prosser' gun killed Zachary but he's in prison." Sian frowned.

"Handgun isn't licensed to anyone. Probably something he has acquired on the sly. His wife reported a burglary. It must have been taken then." Sian slumped in her chair as Mared spoke. Tom walked in with Lloyd just as the phone rang. Mared answered it instantly without looking at the display.

"Hello?" The colour drained from her face as she heard the caller. She held up a hand to silence Tom as she pressed the speaker phone.

"How did you get this number?"

"That's irrelevant." The dulcet tones of her former boss filled the air. Sian glared.

"You tell me what is relevant. A teenage boy dead after your gun blew his brains out, perhaps? Your nephew in police custody ? You're locked away for a very long time. You. Brian are no longer relevant." Mared spoke calmly and firmly. Tom smiled slightly; he had never been more proud of her. He felt sick as he heard the older man's voice over the phone.

"Thieves get what they deserve."

"Really?" Mared answered as she locked eyes with Tom. She was determined to show the world she wasn't scared. That she had nothing to hide. Brian Prosser was the criminal. She was the survivor.

"I can explain. Make things clearer for you. I dare say Tom or one of the others are listening in. That's fine. Meet me."

"No."

"Mared. If you want all this to stop. All the uncertainty come to visit me. Here. I can hardly come to see you."

Tom felt his heart stop in his chest as Mared took a breath. "You still think you can do it. You still think you can play the puppet master; even now. I'm 35 weeks pregnant- as I'm sure you know. There's no way you are going to see me anywhere near a prison. You are nothing to me, not anymore. Try threatening me, because it really won't work. Not now."

"Evans does though. He is in your head the same way I am."

Mared kept her gaze fixed on Tom, almost drawing strength from him.

"No. Not at all. It's killing you. Isn't it? I'm not afraid of you. You have no control over me. It's quite pathetic really." She bit her lip for a moment as Tom stepped towards her. She knew there was no way Tom would want her going to the prison- she knew Elin would be terrified. Now the teenager knew the truth of her paternity she was even closer to her mam than ever.

"Oh my darling girl." Prosser started. "You'll regret that. You think the boy got my gun in a break in. No, I gave it to him."

"Liar."

"Ask him. Of course you can't. He's dead. Shame. Keep one eye over your shoulder. One eye on our daughter."

"Elin is nothing to do with you." Mared felt her eyes fill with tears. "She is MY daughter. You were just a sperm donor. A dirty old man that prayed on a teenager. That's all."

Lloyd felt his heart almost stop in his chest. Sian shot him a look.

"There's nothing you can tell me about the case. I'll be informing the authorities you have a mobile phone. And just so you know; this call was recorded." Mared ended the call as Sian swore profusely. Tom ran a hand over his face.

"Lloyd, take Delyth with you to see Rhodri. Get what you can from toxicology. Sian speak to whoever saw Prosser's wife after the break in." He barely took his eyes off Mared who had slumped on her chair. Sian ushered her friend out of the office, leaving the senior officers alone. Tom crossed the room to her, crouching at her side he saw she was shaking.

"Hey."

"I'm fine. Tom." She turned to him, touching his dribbled face. "I am." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Fy cariad"

"Tom."

"You're amazing." He spoke quietly; she smiled slightly. Shaking her head as he covered her hand with his own. "You are. I'm so proud of you."

"A boy is still dead and somehow Prosser not only knows what happened he'd probably set it up. It's never going to be over, is it." She felt a tear escape her eyes as he closed his eyes for a moment. He hated the way she seemed to accept Prosser would always have a hold on her. He kissed her gently on her lips.

"He's nothing. He can't win now." He whispered. "Nothing can touch us." He kissed her again as she closed her eyes, silently praying he was right.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N not a clue if anyone has read this. Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry to everyone for delay in updates. Real life got a bit mad.

Visit.

Tom stared at Mared as she put her phone back on the desk. One hand rested on her baby bump as she took a deep breath.

"He is evil." Lloyd stated firmly. Mared nodded once. She felt sick, her stomach churning at the thought of being in the same room as Prosser. Tom nodded as Sian swore. The blonde more determined to get justice for the dead boy than ever.

"Let me get this straight." She leant on her desk. "Prosser' nephew is downstairs. He shot Zachary Morgan with Prosser the Tosser's gun. But it was stolen, possibly by Zachary and his mates after Prosser went to prison. Now that scum bag thinks he still has one over on us. Mared, you can't meet him. You can't go to the prison."

Mared nodded.

"I've no intention of going."

Tom let out a sigh of relief. Sian smiled.

"Good. So let me meet him."

Xxxxxxx

Delyth walked up to the darkened building, she knew the old place well. Rain battered the small building, plastering her hair to her scalp as she shivered. Her green rain coat did nothing to keep her from shivering in the rainstorm that engulfed the coast. She looked across to where Lee was standing.

"No sign of life." He shrugged. She nodded in agreement.

"Seems Mrs. Prosser has legged it."

"Cant blame Er. If you were married to that piece of lying shit would you stay around? I know I wouldn't." Lee shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, why are we here Cariad? What's occurring."

"You've watched Gavin and Stacey too much. I wanted to see if she knew anything about the man giving his gun away." Delyth stepped back. "Seems she's gone for good." Lee nodded as he glared through the window.

"Yeah my luv. Nothing going on here. Maybe the robbery scared her. Doesn't she have family up in England? Dorset."

"Devon." She corrected him as they turned to walk back to the car. Lee smirked.

"So, anyway. I have a date. Friday. Constable Lovely Bum."

"Dave?" Delyth laughed. "Really?"

"Yes! We are going to the pub after work on Friday. Then to Ali's in town. You and Lloyd should join us!" Lee warmed to his theme, ignoring the look on his friend's face.

"Dunno."

"Oh what's up with the misery now? You think being friends with Sian would lighten him up a bit! What's going on with you two?"

Delyth shrugged. "I'm only drafted in to cover Mared's maternity leave. I dunno."

"I was talking about outside of work."

"Get in the car." Delyth snapped as she unlocked the small Kia. "Behave."

"Me Luv? Never! Cmon tell Aunty Lee."

"I said I love you and he didn't say anything." She got into the car as Lee swore. He knew Lloyd well enough to know that his shock at Delyth's revelation would have silenced him. He also knew the Drug's Squad officer would assume his silence meant the worse.

"He's an idiot." Lee declared as he got in the passenger seat. "Back to the station?" She nodded as she started the engine.

Xxxxxxx

"Are you serious?" Mared looked at Sian as the blonde shrugged. Both men in the room were incredulous. Neither wanted any of the team to meet him.

"Yeah. I'll take Del with me. She's about the same dap as you."

"But clearly not pregnant, unless Lloyd isn't telling us something." Tom raised an eyebrow as the farmer's son turned an unhealthy shade of red. Mared took pity on him; shooting Tom a warning look.

"It may be the only way to get information from him. To play him at his own game." Sian stated firmly. "It might be the break in the case we need."

Tom sighed heavily. Mared winced, sitting down she felt a wave of pain wash over her. Lloyd looked at her as the colour drained from her face.

"DI Rhys? Mared."

"I." She winced. "Braxton hicks. I'm ok." She smiled slightly as Tom frowned. "Get a visiting order in my name. Sian, can you do that? He has to think it's me until it's too late."

Sian nodded as she ushered Lloyd out of the room. Tom crouched next to her as another wave of pain overwhelmed her.

"Mared?"

"It's too early."

"Mared." Tom touched her hand.

"I think we should go to the hospital." She looked at him. "The baby."

"Oh God." Tom grabbed her jacket, placing it over her shoulder. "I."

"Tom, I think I'm in labour so can you stop flapping and get me to the maternity ward please?" She got to her feet as he nodded. The man had faced the worst of humanity- had stared down the barrel of a gun and not flinched but when it came to her things were different. He ushered her out of the office hoping that everything would be ok.

Cxxxc


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n please review if you are reading this**

 **Baby and bombshells**

 **Tom drove through the streets as Mared tried to concentrate on her breathing. He felt sick as she tried to ignore the thought that the baby was on the way far too early. She rested a hand on her abdomen as she fought the urge to swear. Tom pushed his foot to the accelerator, keeping his eyes on the road as Mared winced.**

 **"Tom." Mared paused. "It's too early. Probably a false alarm. No need to drive like a madman."**

 **"I'm not."**

 **"Tom. I want to get to the hospital in one piece."**

 **"Ok." Tom took a deep breath. "Ok." He swung his car into the hospital car park. Hitting the breaks as the car screeched in protest.**

 **"We're here."**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Sian spoke calmly as she sat at her desk, the phone pressed to her ear as the other detectives worked around her. She knew the men on the team thought she was insane. They had two people in custody charged with manslaughter- there was no need to pander to Brian Prosser. She placed the phone back on her desk.**

 **"Lloyd."**

 **"I know what you are trying to do." The dark haired Detective took his glasses off. "And I know why, but I don't like it. I reckon the DCI only agreed to it so that Mared wouldn't go."**

 **Sian nodded. "You're right. I wouldn't want her there either. That man has had enough of a hold on her for years. He's a disgusting person and deserves to rot in Hell for what he did. What he was party to."**

 **"Agreed." Delyth walked back into the room with Lee. "But I don't think his nephew does. I think Morgan was a wide boy. A boy that liked getting his own way. Now Prosser's fall from grace has been well publicised around here. Television news, the works. Made his nephew a target for bullies."**

 **"So? He shot one? Chick, I was bullied at school but you don't go around killing the prats." He ran a hand over his shaven head. "Anyway, we know the dead boy had the gun. It was Steven Prosser who got it off him. That's when it fired."**

 **"We go with the manslaughter charge." They looked to the door way to see Lynfa Davies watching them. "Hope the defending Council has the sense to go for self defence. Now, any news on Mared?" There'd haired woman waited. "Well?"**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Tom manhandled Mared out of the car as she swore in Welsh. Tom smiled slightly, knowing the insults were meant for him. He ushered her into the hospital as a midwife approached them with a wheelchair.**

 **"It's Tom making a fuss." Mared explained. "I'm only 34 weeks. It's braxton hicks." She screwed her eyes shut.**

 **"No harm in having a checkup." The midwife smiled. Tom sighed in relief that someone else agreed with him. "I'm Dwynwen. You're with the Blue Team. Alison and Sian are delivering a lady in the community so it's me I'm afraid." She seemed impossibly young to Tom but Mared just nodded as they entered the examination room. Tom looked away as the midwife went about her work. Mared held his hand tightly.**

 **"It's ok? Isn't it?" Mared asked. Dwynwen nodded.**

 **"Yes, yes. You're about 7cm along. I'll get you into delivery and page the doc."**

 **"No!" Mared gasped. "It's too early!"**

 **"Don't tell me, your little one is calling the shots not me." She snapped off the gloves she was wearing before leaving the room.**

 **Xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope**

 **Mared screwed her eyes shut as another contraction hit her. She was terrified but knew Tom was as worried as she was.**

 **"You ok?" Mared asked as Tom raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Yeah. Think you might have broken a bone in my hand." She rolled her eyes as the midwife and doctor walked into the room. The middle aged woman looked serious; her peach scrubs and theatre mask making Tom instantly nervous.**

 **"Baby is coming out today." The doctor stated firmly. "Labour has progressed too far to be stopped. Mared, your baby is going to be born today."**

 **Mared squeezed Tom's hand as he grew visibly pale. She had no idea why he was so scared; she knew he had been present at the birth of his older daughters. Tom swore under his breath, the profanity sounding worse in Welsh. The doctor carried on examining Mared before tutting.**

 **"We have a scbu bed ready. Mared, your blood pressure is too too high and you are bleeding. The only way we can deliver the little one safely is an emergency Caesarian section. Now."**

 **Tom closed his eyes. He felt helpless, totally useless to anyone and everyone. He kissed Mared's hand as she smiled weakly at him. Before he knew what was happening she had been wheeled away.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **"So." Delyth sat on the edge of her desk; the map behind her on the blue wall. "You really think this will work? Honestly Sian?"**

 **"Dunno till we try."**

 **"This is Brian Prosser." Lee folded his arms. "The Brian Prosser. You know? Upstanding and respected police chief who just happened to be a complete scumbag to those he had control over. Complicit in murder, kidnapping, blackmail and terrorising women. He paid, remember. He paid for Mared and the Boss to be killed."**

 **"I remember."**

 **"And you, Sian my lovely girl have a bullet hole scar in your shoulder thanks to the grey haired prick." Lee shook his head as Lloyd handed him a mug of tea. "He's in prison. Let him rot. That's what I say."**

 **"I agree." Lynfa walked into the room. "Plus if anyone meets him it's under our names. Not Mared Rhys."**

 **"Ma'am." Sian sighed. "I've made the arrangements."**

 **"That's ok." The older woman nodded. "I'll unmake them. He's being moved to a prison further away; he doesn't know it yet but maximum security cat A has a cell waiting for him in London."**

 **The room fell silent as the news sunk in.**

 **"He's lost." Lloyd sipped his tea. "Brian Prosser has actually lost."**

 **"Yeah." Delyth nodded. "But, why is it I don't think it's the last we'll hear from him?"**

 **The team fell silent, unable to disagree with the south walian woman. They all knew Prosser too well.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Tom leant against the wall of the maternity unit, knowing that there was nothing he could do but wait. Staring at the floor he barely looked up as Mared's oldest child headed straight for him.**

 **"Tom? Beth syn bored?"**

 **"Hi." He watched as the young girl stared at him; clearly terrified.**

 **"Mam? Y babi? beth sy'n Digwydd?"**

 **Tom sighed. He knew Elin was as worried as he was. He tried to order his thoughts. Resting a hand on her arm he ushered her over to the plastic chair a few steps away.**

 **"The baby is on its way. But there was a problem. Mared is having an emergency c section. We just have to wait." He watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Elin, cmon." He hugged her knowing that Elin and Mared had been through so much together that another drama really didn't seem fair. They sat together in silence for what seemed like hours. The minute hand on his wristwatch taking his attention for an eternity.**

 **"Mr Mathias?" He looked up to see Dwynwen walk towards them. Tom got to his feet as the midwife appraised the teenager next to him.**

 **"This is Elin. Our oldest." Tom explained without thinking. Elin blushed. "Mared?"**

 **"Is groggy. She lost a lot of blood. We have given her a transfusion and antibiotics." Dwynwen explained. "But the baby is fine. A little small but healthy."**

 **"Thank God." Tom buried his face in his hands. Elin rolled her eyes.**

 **"Do I have a brother or sister?"**

 **"Sister. 4lb 2oz."**

 **Elin squeezed Tom's hand. "I knew it! I said it'd be a girl! I'm going to phone the others. You go and see them!" Tom turned to her. "Are you sure?"**

 **"Give Mam a kiss for me. And the baby. You should see them first." Elin pulled out her phone as she spoke. Dwynwen ushered him into the Recovery room where Mared lay sleeping. A drip fed into her arm as machines monitored her vital signs. Tom kissed her forehead as the midwife left the room.**

 **"Hi." She whispered as she opened her eyes. "Tom?"**

 **"It's ok. It's all ok."**

 **"A girl."**

 **"I know." He glanced over to the basement where a sleeping baby with a pink bonnet could be seen. "I think my fate is to be surrounded by amazing women."**

 **"I love you." Mared yawned as her eyes locked with his. He kissed her again before moving over to the baby, he picked up the sleeping child before returning to Mared's side.**

 **"Beautiful." Mared stared in wonder at her youngest daughter. "We made her."**

 **"Yes." Tom smiled; acutely aware the anaesthetic was making Mared talk nonsense. "Yes we did. I've thought of a name."**

 **"Good. I only had boys names. You name her." Mared stared at the baby as Tom eased her into her arms. She stared at the baby, captivated.**

 **"Hope."**

 **"Hope Mathias." Mared smiled at her daughter. "It's a good name. I like it. Hope." She turned to see Tom watching them and knew her entire world had just changed. All thoughts of corrupt police and killers left her as Elin arrived in the room. She finally had the feeling that the future was going to be a lot better for them; no one could hurt them now.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **A/N diolch for reading. Not sure I like the ending. May write more hinterland stories if anyone would like to read them.**


End file.
